stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet personnel
The following pages contain alphabetically sorted lists of personnel in service in Earth Starfleet or Federation Starfleet. (See also List of people for people and other organizations of personnel.) By time * Earth Starfleet personnel * Starfleet personnel (22nd century) * Starfleet personnel (23rd century) * Starfleet personnel (24th century) * Starfleet personnel (25th century) * Starfleet personnel (26th century) * Starfleet personnel (27th century) * Starfleet personnel (28th century) * Starfleet personnel (29th century) * Starfleet personnel (30th century) * Starfleet personnel (31st century) By ship or station Most known personnel here on STEU are few that links below are for the Category which lists their crew. If a more indepth listing is created that link is here as well. * Deep Space K-7 personnel * [[:Category:USS Aegis (NCC-7575) personnel|USS Aegis (NCC-7575) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Atlantis (NCC-4804-E) personnel|USS ''Atlantis (NCC-4804-E) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Avalon (NCC-85283) personnel|USS Avalon (NCC-85283) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Balaclava (NCC-75672) personnel|USS Balaclava (NCC-75672) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Blade (NCC-85157-A) personnel|USS Blade (NCC-85157-A) personnel]] *[[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel|USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Columbia (NCC-1812) personnel|USS Columbia (NCC-1812) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Dallas (NCC-2019) personnel|USS Dallas (NCC-2019) personnel]] * [[:Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|USS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-G) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-G) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Exeter (NCC-1706) personnel|USS Exeter (NCC-1706) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Farragut (NCC-1647) personnel|USS Farragut (NCC-1647) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Franklin D. Roosevelt (NCC-87024) personnel|USS Franklin D. Roosevelt (NCC-87024) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Gibraltar (NCC-1859) personnel|USS Gibraltar (NCC-1859) personnel]] * [[USS Gustav P. Remington (NX-86753) personnel|USS Gustav P. Remington (NX-86753) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Hathaway (NCC-2593) personnel|USS Hathaway (NCC-2593) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-74600) personnel|USS Intrepid (NCC-74600) personnel]] * [[USS Justice (NCC-556) personnel|USS Justice (NCC-556) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Luna (NCC-80100) personnel|USS Luna (NCC-80100) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Odyssey (NCC-71832-A) personnel|USS Odyssey (NCC-71832-A) personnel]] * [[USS Pendragon (NCC-85000) personnel|USS Pendragon (NCC-85000) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) personnel|USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-89331) personnel|USS Phoenix (NCC-89331) personnel]] * [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) personnel|USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) personnel]] * [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus) personnel|USS Prometheus (prototype) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Pulsar (NCC-72401) personnel|USS Pulsar (NCC-72401) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Rittenhouse (NCC-3851) personnel|USS Rittenhouse (NCC-3851) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Rutledge (NCC-57295) personnel|USS Rutledge (NCC-57295) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Shark (NCC-64332) personnel|USS Shark (NCC-64332) personnel]] * Starbase 001 personnel * Starbase 592 personnel * Starfleet Academy faculty * [[:Category:USS Venture (NCC-71854) personnel|USS Venture (NCC-71854) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Vitality (NCC-95238) personnel|USS Vitality (NCC-95238) personnel]] * [[:Category:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel|USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel]] By rank or division * Starfleet admirals * Starfleet commodores * Starfleet captains * Starfleet commanders * Starfleet lieutenants * Starfleet ensigns * Starfleet enlisted personnel * Starfleet cadets * Starfleet command personnel * Starfleet engineering personnel * Starfleet JAG personnel * Starfleet operations personnel * Starfleet medical personnel * Starfleet counselors * Starfleet sciences personnel * Starfleet security personnel * Starfleet tactical personnel